Me and My Job
by enma-chan
Summary: seorang jonin disuruh nulis cerita tenteng pekerjaan orangorang tertentu, apa yang bakal dia tulisnya? RxR please...
1. The Jobs

**Me and My Job**

A/N: Para shinobi kita yang dah gede-gede ini (cakep, cantik, jelek, busuk, dll) pada dah punya pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Liat aja cerita-cerita yang mereka jalanin bersama pekerjaannya lewat cerita dari sang jonin…

**Chapter 1: The Job**

Sore-sore gini (mang knapa? Gak boleh?), Kakashi jalan ke ruangan sang Godaime dengan selembaran daftar yang sudah dia buat dengan sebenar-benarnya, sejelas-jelasnya (walaupun kadang ngaco karna terlalu nyata) dan selengkap-lengkapnya tentang pekerjaan orang-orang yang (merasa) dia kenal. Sebenernya sih Kakashi paling males kalo cuman disuruh kayak gituan (karna ngerasa jonin itu pangkat yang lumayan tinggi nih ye...), tapi Tsunade bilang itu sangat penting buat dia (sebenernya sih untuk mengurangi waktu Kakashi membaca icha-icha).

Inilah daftar yang dibuat jonin top (?) kita yang satu ini:

Daftar Pekerjaan Orang-Orang yang Kukenal (?)

Sakura: Jual tanaman obat dan tanaman hias (katanya sih terbagus dan terlengkap diseluruh dunia)

Sasuke: Sama kayak yang diatas (diatas mana, neng? Di atas genteng?)

Naruto: Tergantung… (1 job hanya bertahan paling lama seminggu)

Tenten: Jadi pelayan di sebuah kafe terkenal di KonohaGakure (katanya Lee sih gajinya gwede bwanget!)

Lee: Jadi bintang **ROCK**!!?? (**OMFG!**)

Neji: Buka restoran sushi yang terkenal enaknya (resepnya nyontek toko sushi paling enak seKonohaGakure pake byakugan tentunya)

Hinata: Pelayan di restorannya Neji

Kiba: Perawat kesehatan para anjing di penampungan anjing terbesar di konohaGakure (Akamaru langsung loncat-loncat karna punya banyak temen baru)

Shino: Guru Special pelajaran biologi (terutama serangga) di akademi

Shikamaru: Menyiapkan kasur gulung dan tidur… (tentu aja di rumah, kayak gak tau Shikamaru aja!)

Chouji: Kerja di warung nyokapnya (semua makanan dan persediaan makanan hilang secara ajaib, karena…)

Ino: Bantuin Chouji di warung (tepatnya sih nemuin asal-usul hilangnya smua makanan dan persediaan makanan disitu)

Gaara: Buka toko yang jual bahan bangunan, batu untuk fondasi, semen… oh iya, terutama pasir! (sang KazeKage turun pangkat ney…)

Temari: Jualan (berbagai macam) kipas yang terkenal akan kekuatannya dan khasiatnya (emangnya obat?) di KonohaGakure (ngikutin semua adeknya yang jualan di KonohaGakure)

Kankurou: Buka salon 'Kankurou Beauty Salon' yang pusatnya di KonohaGakure (punya banyak cabang di KonohaGakure dan SunaGakure, loh!)

Akatsuki: Itachi and friends jadi satpam (gajinya gwede, loh!) di sumah tuan besar Sasuke (gara-gara Sasuke dah kaya berkat jualan tanaman ma Sakura) dan menjaga tuh rumah dari segala marabahaya yang melanda. Amin… (lagi doa ya?)

Ditulis dengan sebenar-benarnya, sejelas-jelasnya dan selengkap-lengkapnya, oleh Kakashi Hatake dengan pangkat jonin (gaya banget tuh jonin! Pangkat aja pake ditulis, kayak paling hebat aja).

Daftar pun jatuh ke tangan sang Godaime dan…

"Hahahaha, hehehehe, hohohoho, khukhukhukhukhu, uhukuhukuhuk…" tawa + batuk Tsunade (yang memecahkan seluruh kaca di tuh ruangan) stelah membaca tuh daftar yang (terlalu) sempurna.

"Busyet! Madam kalo ketawa kayak kuntilanak + nenek lampir yang sakit perut aja…" kata Kakashi dari hati yang paling terdalam (ya iyalah, wong masih sayang nyawa! Kalo ngomong beneran bisa langsung mati dalam sedetik).

"Kerja bagus, Kakashi. Mulai sekarang, kau harus memberiku laporan tentang mereka dan pekerjaannya. Sehari 1 anak + job-nya, ngerti!?" kata sang Godaime keras.

"Kalo nggak knape, madam?" kakashi keceplosan ngomong, muka bercucuran keringat dingin (sang jonin yang satu ini masih bisa takut juga, ya?)

"Ya gw kasih pukulan terbaik gw bagi anak buah gw yang geblek ini!" Kata sang Godaime dengan tampang ingin membunuh Jonin yang satu itu.

"Iye deh ape kate loe! Mulai besok aye bakal kasih laporannya!" kata Kakashi dan menghilang dalam sekejap (takut dihajar ma HoKage yang satu ini) menuju rumahnya yang lebih baik daripada ruangan Tsunade yang mengerikan dan berbau hawa sang Godaime yang ingin sekali (jangan lupa, sangat dan bangetnya!) membunuh tuh anak (Kakashi).

Continue dulu ye…

Enma-chan: walah… loe yang dah jadi jonin bertahun-tahun lamanya masih penakut, ye?

Kakashi: au ah gelap! Pokoknya, jangan sampe nak-nak yang pernah jadi murid gue, ye… (permohonan yang kayaknya gak mungkin tercapai, karna…)

Enma-chan: sorry, fans-fans yang ada dibelakang gw kayaknya dah tau semuanya karna baca percakapan di atas… (nunjuk kebelakang)

Kakashi: -pingsan- (wong ngliat Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Chouji, dkk pada ketawa-ketiwi, mengejek-ejek, memaki-maki, dll karna gak nyangka Kakashi yang dah jadi jonin masih penakut, apalagi sampe pengen ditonjok ma Tsunade-sama)

Enma-chan: dah diem! Wong ndeso nih smuanya! Skarang, kembali ke komputer… (wong ngetiknya gak pake dan gak punya laptop)

Kakashi: terus, gw nyeritain tuh pekerjaan ke Tsunade-sama gimana caranya?

Enma-chan: eh, jadi jonin tuh pinteran dikit knape! Nanti per job tuh 1 chapter. Ya, maaf deh untuk para pembaca sekalian bakal di ramalkan (tapi gw bukan peramal, lo) chapternya bakalan buanyak. Tapi para pembaca semuanya jangan cepet bosen ye, setiap chapter bakalan seru deh !

Kakashi: tenang aja ada jaminannya kok! Kalo jelek, bunuh aja authornya –ditolong sama Sakura)

Enma-chan: itu ma, maunya loe… nah sekarang ada pesan dari bang tukul (hah?!)…

Tukul Arwana: Kita smua tuh wong ndeso (authornya wong kota, tuh), jadi tolong di **REVIEW**. Kalo ngak, tak swobek-swobek mulut loe! (mangnya ada Tukul Arwana di rumah gw?)


	2. SasuSaku's Job

**Chapter 2: Sasuke and Sakura's Job**

Sebelum subuh, Kakashi pun bangun untuk menjalankan misi khusus (perasaan bukan misi, paling hanya sekedar alasan untuk mengurangi waktu Kakashi membaca icha-icha) dari Tsunade-sama.

Letaknya tuh toko mang gak jauh-jauh amet dari rumah Kakashi, semenit aja juga dah nyampe. Tapi tuh jonin antisipasi (kayak nyawa mau hilang aja) soalnya Sakura dah terbiasa bangun subuh (biasa cewe rajin).

Kita mulai aja _**'Catatan Si SasuSaku'**_(nyontek 'Catatan Si Tukul', neh!)

Sampe di tuh toko, Kakashi liat Sakura lagi memasang tanda 'open' di depan pintu toko.

"Wong ndeso aja sok pake kata 'open'! Gaya loe tengil!" kata Kakashi niru Tukul Arwana (alah, alah, promosi nama!).

Sakura menata tanaman-tanaman itu per kelompok dan nelpon pake hp ke seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke (menurut Koran-koran gossip yang beredar, Sakura dan mantan murid Orochimaru itu bakalan tunangan!).

"Gaya banget tuh chunin! Baru kerja aja belagu dah punya hp paling mahal seKonohaGakure! Gw aja yang dah kerja bertahun-tahun lamanya punya hp yang paling buluk sedunia, melarat banget sih gw…" kata Kakashi sangking irinya Sakura punya hape yang keren nan mahal (dapet uang dari mana tuh? Yang jelas dari jualan taneman, lah!).

Di telepon…

"Sasu-kun! Loe ada di mana??!!" teriak Sakura marah-marah (busyet, cempreng banget suaranya!)

"Gw lagi maen catur ma Pakkun (mang Pakkun bisa maen catur?). Dari tadi malem sampe sekarang gw kalah terus. Sbentar lagi Pakkun skak mat, neh! Doain gw yah," kata Sasuke dengan semangat masa muda yang sangat antusias pada tuh permainan.

"Tapi Sasu-kun…"

"Yes! Skak mat! Skarang gw ke sana dalam waktu semenit OK, Saku-chan??!!" kata Sasuke nutup tuh telpon.

Telpon mati…

"Jadi Pakkun gw suruh program 'Latihan Khusus Barang Kakashi-sama' malah bolos ke tempat Sasuke, ya??!! Kalo nih misi dah selesai, gw hajar pake chidori aja tuh anak!" Kakashi marah-marah. Soalnya, dia nungguin Pakkun sampe gak sempet ngeliat sepak bola SunaGakure vs KiriGakure.

Gak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan bangganya karna bisa ngelawan Pakkun dengan pake Sharingan (baru tadi pagi nyadar kalo punya Sharingan) dan bantuin Sakura nyiram tanaman hias tapi gak berani deket-deket ma tanaman obat. Soalnya pernah dicakar, disemprot air, ditendang-tendang, dll ma taneman obat yang serba aneh bin ajaib dan mengerikan.

Kakashi ngeliat semuanya dengan takjub karena buanyak sekali bahkan sangat lengkap tanaman yang dijual Sasuke dan Sakura! Kakashi pun terjun dari genteng lengkap dengan handycamnya untuk menaruh beberapa kamera pengintai Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan rahmat dari Tuhan YME, restu dari orang tua (mang ortunya Kakashi masih hidup?) dan pemilik toko itu (ya iyalah…), Kakashi pun memasang kamera tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui Sasuke dan Sakura (namanya juga kamera tersembunyi! Authornya geblek juga seh!!).

Kakashi ngliatin dari atas sambil bengong (hati-hati, mas. Nanti kemasukan lalat!) dengan pembeli yang buanyaknya gak kira-kira, bo! Sampe berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratus, baik dari dalam dan luar negri. Ternyata, Sasuke dan Sakura juga punya banyak pelayan-pelayan toko yang kira-kira 20 orang.

Kakashi yang penasaran banget ma tuh pembeli yang buanyaknya gile-gilean langsung ngambil mike dan nanyain kenapa dan mengapa mereka tuh belinya di toko Sasuke dan Sakura…

Hasil wawancaranya itu…

"Jelas aja lah. Disini tuh lengkaaaaaaaaaapppppppppp banget! Makanya tuh mata yang satu di buka!" kata seorang pembeli yang gak tau menau kenapa dan mengapa mata Kakashi ditutup sebelah.

"Aduh mas, mas… disini tuh buanyak buanget yang namanya anggrek-angrek yang cantik nan langka! Harganya juga OK punya!" kata ibu-ibu yang doyan banget ngoleksi anggrek dan mengembangbiakkan tuh bunga.

"Heh, mata loe dimana yang sebelah, hah??!! Jelas-jelas di sini luengkapnya… ya ampun Gusti… lengkap banget loh! Makanya, kalo mau beli berbagai macam taneman tuh di toko ini aja, harganya OK buanget loh!" kata pembeli yang lain (ini tuh iklan apa bagaimana ini?)

"Ya ampun jeng, jeng… eh yang namanya nih toko tuh ya, selalu jadi tempat saya belanja mawar, melati, semuanya indah! Eh, eike kok jadi nyanyi, ye?" kata (apa nyanyi?) seorang banci (?) nyasar di situ.

Wawancara pun berakhir…

Kakashi terpaksa menghentikannya karna dah cukup cape sama tuh pelanggan yang aneh bin ajaib.

XxxxxxxxX

Tring… Tring… Tring…

Hp Kakashi nan buluk itu pun berdering. Kakashi kaget liat di layar hp tertera nama madam (sang Godaime) beserta nomernya. Dengan keringat dingin dan gemeteran diangkatlah tuh telepon.

"Ha… ha… ha… halooo" kata Kakashi gugup (kayak mau dihukum gantung aja).

"Heh bocah semprul! Dah selesai belom?" kata Tsunade gak sabaran.

"Belom, madam… tokonya belom tutup…" kata Kakashi yang kesel (banget) dibilang 'bocah'.

"Ya udah. Pokoknya harus lengkap, suwangat lengkap, gak boleh ngarang n ditulis serapi-rapinya!" pesan Tsunade dan telepon pun ditutup.

**A/N**: Percakapan di hape ini tidak ditulis Kakashi dalam _'Catatan Si SasuSaku'_, jadi gak bakalan dibaca ma Tsunade-sama…

Kembali ke _'Catatan Si SasuSaku'_…

Dah jam 7 malem, tapi tuh toko masi rameeee aja. Karna Kakashi dah gondok nungguinnya, tuh anak yang sangat suka baca buku icha-icha pun loncat dari genteng dan nemuin Sasuke.

"Kapan selesainya atuh mas… Aye tuh dah cape gitu loh!" kata Kakashi dengan gaya ala banci di lampu merah.

"Au ah gelap! Yang ngerti ma cuman Sakura-chan. Tanya aja ma orangnya," kata Sasuke yang di dalam hatinya yang paling-paling terdalam pengen ngerjain mantan gurunya itu (maksudnya, dia dah tau kapan tutupnya tuh toko tutup).

Setelah berlari cukup lama, menerobos rumput liar (yang sengaja di pelihara dan termaksud taneman obat) setinggi 1 m, bunga dengan duri beracun, dll, dsb… akhirnya ditemukannya tuh cewek.

"Sakura!!" teriak sang guru (woy, dia mantan guru, bukan gurunya lagi!) dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Kenape mas?" Tanya Sakura santai ngeliatin tuh jonin luka-luka (inner Sakura: orang bukan syapa-syapa gw lagi kok! Ngapain gw tolongin? Sory ya, _time is money_! Hehehe…).

"Tutupnya kapan, jeng. Gw pengen pulang, cape neh!" kata Kakashi kesel gak tutup-tutup tokonya.

"Jam 8 nanti pasti dah kosong melompong." Kata Sakura nyantai.

"Yang bener aja neng… orang sebanyak ini gimana bisa langsung kosong nih toko?" Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati (yang paling terdalam?).

Kakashi pun naek genteng lagi. Pas jam 8 tanda pun sudah diubah jadi 'close' (sama syapa? Ma setan?) dan… pooff!! Semua pembeli pun hilang dalam sekejap (hiii, serem!), toko kosong melompong, seakan-akan keramaian itu hanya ilusi semata (kayak kuburan, dong).

"Sa…Sakura, kok bisa? Iiii… itu…" tanya Kakashi kebingungan (wong jonin aja gak bisa ngilangin banyak orang dalam sedetik kayak tukang sulap).

"Gini loh, sir Hatake (formal amet seh?). Kita tuh pake tanaman obat-obatan khusus nan mahal untuk mengusir (jahat amet) orang-orang sesuai waktu yang kita pengen." Kata Sasuke yang datang ke situ dan ngejelasin tuh jonin yang mempunyai tampang nyebelin.

"Ya udahlah. Sekarang gw pamit mau ke tempatnya si Godaime. Makasih dah mau ngasih buanyak waktunya anda smua. Bye, bye!!!" kata Kakashi yang sok akrab dan melesat (terbang?) ke tempatnya madam.

Sampainya di rumah Madam…

"Yah, itulah akhir dari 'Catatan Si SasuSaku'…" baca Tsunade dan…

"Hehehehehe…hohohohoho…khukhukhukhu…" tawa Tsunade kayak kuntilanak (untungnya kali ini gak pake batuk ala nenek lampir).

"Heh bocah, loe kok kagak nulis percakapan telepon gue seh?" Tanya tuh HoKage kesel.

"Ogut (so good?) gak mau. Nanti smua perasaan aye ketauan…" kata Kakashi (kaceplosan neh) yang sebenarnya hanya ingin dikatakan dihati yang terdalam saja.

"Sembwarangan, ya! Gue emang mau tau loe itu ngejek gue apa kagak! Mangnya kenapa, hah??!! Berani loe ma ogut??!! Gw hajar sampe mental ke kuburan lo!" kata sang Godaime sambil memberikan pukulan paling mantap seKonohaGakure.

"Besok harus luwengkap, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" teriak Tsunade lagi saat Kakashi hanya terlihat seperti bintang di langit dan di sisi lainnya terlitat sperti bintang yang jatuh ke rumahnya sendiri (katanya mau nyampe ke kuburan? Gimana sih madam?).

Continue dulu ya!

XxxxxxxxxxX

Enma-chan: ya ampun… sorry (yang sebesar-besarnya) untuk para pembaca karna terlalu banyaknya Author's Note di atas…

Kakashi: yah, semoga aja anda semua bisa memaklumi sang author yang sudah rada aneh (gak berani ngomong gila) ini…

Enma-chan: eh, tolong yang namanya Kakashi Hatake, please deh… tolong jaga omongan loe! Tapi, gak nyangka juga loe kena tonjok ma Tsunade, khukhukhu! –tawa orang jahat nan licik yang kagak mau kalah-

Kakashi: gitu banget seh! Loe tuh –pipp-! –memaki-maki sang author-

Enma-chan: gak boleh gitu ma author yang cantik nan baek dan berkuasa ini! Gw tulis yang nggak-enggak untuk semua peran loe, loh!

Kakashi: sorry deh yang mulia (?) author enma… -menyembah sang author-

Sasuke: dari pada nyembah-nyambah, loe seharusnya mati aja tadi! -mengarah pada Kakashi-

Kakashi: mangnya kenapa?

Sasuke: tadi gw kerjain tau. Padahal gw tau jam berapa tutupnya, cuman pengen tau kalo loe bisa menghadapi semua rintangan para tumbuhan jahat nan seram dengan selamat –ngomong sambil ketawa ngakak berhasil ngerjain tuh jonin-

Kakashi: ah, loe jahat banget ma mantan guru! Nih juga Sakura pake sombong hape! Mentang-mentang punya hape baru, gue cuman punya hape buluk!

Sakura: syapa loe, syapa gw! Gw khan cuman ngikutin perintah sang sutradara (alamak!) dan sang author!

Enma-chan: hus, hus, kucing-kucing pergi sana(menganggap semuanya itu kucing-kucing yang tak berharga)! Maaf ya para pembaca sekalian… kucing ndeso pada gak bisa diem! Nah, skarang kita bahas **REVIEW** dulu…

**1.** Untuk **aqpcrkibatpaqspesialissandsibs** (bener gak ngetiknya?):

Enma-chan: maksudnya LOLZ itu apa, seh?

Kakashi: ya ampun! Maaf ya **aqpcrkibatpaqspesialissandsibs**, author yang satu ini mang rada gobok –dijitak-

Enma-chan: denger-denger kamu suka ma Kiba, ya? Hehehehe… (pertanyaan yang gak penting dari author nan goblok ini)

**2.** Untuk **Inphsyfreak**:

Sasuke: yah, begitulah… mungkin, nih author mikir karna Gaara itu jurusnya selalu pasir –bergaya ala tukang ramal-

Enma-chan: ah, loe tuh sok banget bakalan bisa ngeramal pikiran gue (tapi emang bener, sih…)! Setiap chapter bakalan diceritain tentang 1 orang dan paling banyak 2 orang, tergantung pekerjaannya…

Kakashi: gue kasih bocoran, deh… besok gue bakalan ngeliput Naruto… hehehe… -udah sadar-

Enma-chan: ih, Kakashi nyebelin! Kan ketauan, nanti kagak seru lagi tau! –kembali menghajar Kakashi-

Kakashi: -pingsan dihajar ma author-

**5. **Untuk **Mendiang Wina**:

Enma-chan: -jawaban ada di atas-

Kakashi: diatas mana? –sambil melihat ke langit yang biru nun jauh di sana-

Sakura: Kakashi gimana sih! Di bagian 'untuk Inphsyfreak' itu loh!

Sasuke: udah diem! Kita lanjut membahas **REVIEW** terakhir aja…

Enma-chan: … -seharusnya gue yang ngomong kayak gitu tau!-

**4.** Untuk **NejItachi UchiHyuu**:

Enma-chan: ok, deh! Tapi Neji bakal tampil sesudah Lee, soalnya aku ngikutin daftar yang kubuat di chapter 1. hehehe… _Oh iya, Kakashi, mana daftarnya?_ –bisik-bisik-

Kakashi: _nah, lo… kan udah gue kasih ke madam! Gimana sih, loe!_ –bisik-bisik-

Enma-chan: -pingsan kesamber petir-

Sakura: aku, mewakili Enma mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebuanyak-buanyaknya untuk para pembaca yang udah nge-**REVIEW** nih cerita. Para pembaca sekalian, **PLEASE REVIEW** dong… -sambil membaca surat wasiat yang baru ditulis enma-

Kakashi: oh iya! Jangan lupa, bakalan hadir cerita dari gabungan kedua author!

Sakura: yup! Author enma-chan dan kerupuk-chan (kerupuk udang) bakalan bikin cerita, neh! Baca ya…!

Sasuke: yo wes… yo wes… sampai jumpa di next chapter!


	3. Naruto's Job

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Job**

Sebenernya aku aggak males bikin chapter yang ini, tapi kemaren aku di telepon Naruto kalo dia dapet kerja di Ichiraku Ramen. Jadi, ya kita mulai aja deh!

Hari ini Kakashi tidak bersemangat untuk menjalankan misinya, karna kemaren di-sms sama sang author kalo Naruto dah dapet kerja (malu dong punya mantan murid yang kerjanya gak tentu). Jadi dia mulai ada sedikit (sekuman) semangat untuk ke rumah Naruto.

Nah, kita lanjut ke _**'Catatan Si Naruto'**_

Sampe di rumah Naruto…

"Ohayou Naruto, Arashii!" kata Kakashi.

"Pagi… Denger-denger dari enma kalo sensei mau ngeliput pekerjaanku, ya?" kata Naruto yang bersemangat sejak mendapat kabar dari 'aku' (enma).

"Ya... gitu deh! Mulai aja ya," kata Kakashi sambil membawa handycamnya.

"Pa, aku mau ke Ichiraku Ramen, ya!" pamit Naruto

"Hati-hati, ini kuncinya." Arashii memberi kunci duplikat pada Naruto.

"Untuk apa, Pa?"

"Ada rapat di KonohaGakure, SunaGakure, IwaGakure dan KiriGakure." Arashii menjelaskan.

"Berarti madam rapat, donk!" kata Kakashi senang.

"Aku perwakilannya… dia rapat hanya bersama para Anbu jam 5 nanti," jawab Yondaime.

"Oh, ya udah pergi dulu!"

XxxxxxxxX

"Halo! Kita akan mulai ceritaku ya! Namaku naruto Uzumaki. Sekarang aku dah dapet pekerjaan di Ichiraku Ramen, lo!" kata Naruto bergaya didepan kamera.

"Ya ampun… apa tuh author gak ngomong kalo bakal diliat ma madam…?" Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ayo guru Kakashi, kita berangkat!" kata Naruto berlari ke Ichiraku Ramen.

"Tunggu Naruto, jangan cepet-cepet!" kata Kakashi.

Kamera goyang-goyang, gambarnya kagak jelas (itu namanya burem, neng), hampir aja jatuh karena yang bawa hampir kesandung batu kecil-kecil cabe rawit di tengah jalan. Hamper aja tuh batu di-Chidori! Kalo kakashi kagak inget dia harus ngejar Naruto yang udah kelihatan sekecil tikus (sangking jauhnya).

Mereka pun nyampe ke Ichiraku Ramen,di sana Naruto jadi yang ngasih semua pesanan makanan. Kakashi ngeliatin Naruto yang sangat cekatan dan menekuni pekerjaan itu. Tapi pas Naruto melihat pemilik toko lengah, dia makan ramen yang seharusnya diantarkan secara ilegal.

"Gile tuh anak! Pantes aja dia sering dipecat. Dia itu anak yang…" kata-kata Kakashi yang hanya dikatakan dalam hati pun terputus karena…

"Heh! Kamu baru kerja dua hari udah berani makan tanpa bayar ya! Kamu ku PECAT!!!" kata pemilik toko dengan amarah yang meluap-luap (dia ngeliat 4 mangkok kosong yang ramennya udah Naruto makan).

"Ya… kok gue dipecat!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel, tentu aja Kakashi (harus) merekam moment-moment berharga semacam itu.

Naruto yang (super) malang itu ditendang ke luar tuh toko. Naruto pun memaki-maki tuh pemilik toko (eh, seharusnya sang pemilik toko yang memaki-maki Naruto).

"Sensei, ada koran khusus lowongan pekerjaan gak?" tanya Naruto pada (mantan) gurunya itu.

"Ngapain gue punya koran kayak begituan? Gue kan orang yang punya pekerjaan tetap. Mang kayak loe," kata Kakashi yang ngomong dengan rasa gak pedulian ma Naruto yang malang.

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Naruto lagi. Untungnya, Arashii dah pergi untuk rapat yang membosankan. Di kamar Naruto yang super jorok dan kotor, numpuk koran-koran khusus lowongan kerja dan Kakashi pun terus merekamnya.

"Sensei, bantuin nyari napa!" kata Naruto memberi setumpuk koran ke Kakashi.

"Ogah! Gue kesini untuk ngerekam semua yang loe lakukan saat kerja, bukan bantuin nyariin pekerjaan! Nanti gue bilangin ke Arashii kalo loe dipecat lagi!" ancem Kakashi menaruh tuh tumpukan koran.

"Bilang aja. Papa dah kebal… setiap pulang pasti nerima kabar kalo gue dipecat!" ngotot Naruto.

Sejam pun berlalu…

Kakashi sudah terlihat ngantuk (bukannya dia selalu keliatan ngantuk?) nungguin Naruto yang kagak selesai-selesai nyari kerjaan (udah menelepon hamper ke 50 tempat).

"Sensei, kayaknya ini cocok, deh!" kata Naruto yang udah ribuan kali nanya hal yang kayak begituan terus.

"Huh… bosen… kenapa gue bisa pernah kedapetan murid kayak gitu, ya? Malu-maluin yang ngajar aja…" Kakashi mengeluh dalam hati.

"Kerja apaan, tuh?" tanya Kakashi yang ribuan kali nanya hal yang kayak begituan terus untuk membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kuli bangunan, sih. Huh, coba gak belajar ma Jiraiya, aku dah jadi Anbu! Yah, mau gimana lagi, lumayan, daripada kagak dapet…" kata Naruto dengan sangat entengnya dan ngomong seenaknya.

"Sok buanget, sih… kayak mampu aja. Kalo gue sih jadi Anbu gampang aja. Wong aku hebat dan pinter…" kata Kakashi dalam hati dan mulai (sangat) menyadari kepasrahan Naruto dan (terlalu) menyombongkan diri.

Naruto bener-bener lega saat menelepon buanyak pekerjaan, akhirnya diterima juga jadi kuli…

Mereka pun berangkat ke sebuah bangunan yang belom jadi (kerangka bangunannya baru setengah jadi). Yup, itulah tempat Naruto kerja.

Sampai disana…

Di situ Naruto kebagian ngerjain lantai 2 yang masih berupa lantai tak berdinding. Tentu aja Kakashi gak mau naik ke atas, tapi demi misi ini (dibilangin bukan misi!), dia harus melakukannya.

"Nah, inilah pekerjaan baruku!" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat di depan kamera karna udah mendapat pekerjaan baru.

"Sudahlah Naruto, cepatlah mulai pekerjaanmu!" Kakashi mulai sebal ma tingkah Naruto yang terlalu banyak gaya didepan kamera.

"Iya deh, santai aja! Nah, disini aku ditugaskan untuk membuat tembok dilantai 2. sekarang, liat aksiku ini!" kata Naruto dan memulai aksinya.

Naruto mengaduk semen pake Rasengan (gak besar-besar) sambil nari-nari gak jelas. Diambil tuh semen dioleskan ke lantai yang akan di pasang tembok. Trus, dia ambil beberapa batubata, kemudian loncat udah gitu loncatannya tinggi buanget! Sampe yang ngeliatin burem karna menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyinari KonohaGakure yang indah ini… (mulai dah basa-basinya…), dan dia lempar batubata satu per satu ke arah lantai yang udah di semen dan… semuanya terletak rapi (tapi, ada yang hampir kena Kakashi)!

"Hebat jug loe Naruto!" kata Kakashi tepuk tangan.

"Makasih semuanya! Kalian memang fans terbaikku!" kata Naruto yang terlalu bahagia dan bergaya layaknya seorang bintang Holywood (karena baru sekali ini dibilang hebat).

TRING… TRING…

Hape Kakashi berbunyi dan seperti biasanya, itu dari Tsunade-sama.

"Halo?" kata Kakashi, dia gak mau gugup lagi (takut dikatain).

"Loe kesini, deh! Tuh tugas diberhentikan sampe situ aja, ada _meeting_ mendadak, neh!" kata Tsunade-sama.

"Lha, bukannya rapat para Anbu?"

"Anbu… Anbu… Emangnya loe bukan Anbu, hah? Ayo cepet dateng!" Tsunade teriak sambil buru-buru nutup telepon.

Telepon pun tertutup…

"Naruto, udah dulu, ye. Gue disuruh dating ke rapat penting… bye, bye!" kata Kakashi dan menghilang dalam asap. Naruto marah-marah karena udah nggak kedapetan jadi bintang lagi (maksudnya diwawancarain kayak bintang terkenal gitu, deh…).

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Setelah Kakashi datang ke ruang yang paling membosankan itu (menurut sang author yang berpikir kalo rapat itu kagak asik), rapat pun dimulai. Dari jam 5 sore sampe 8 sore. Setelah selesai, Tsunade-sama menagih hasil kerjanya Kakashi.

Setelah melihat hasil kerja…

"Wahahahaha… baguslah tuh anak dah punya kerjaan! Nah, gini dong, percakapan gue di hape juga direkam. Siapa yang ngerekam?" Tanya sang Godaime penasaran.

"Naruto," kata Kakashi singkat (ya iyalah, ngapain pake nyebutin nama panjangnya?).

"Sekarang loe dah boleh pulang ke rumah," kata Tsunade-sama (tumben-tumbennya baik ma Kakashi).

"Eh, gimana kabar Arashii? Dia dah pergi?"

"Baik. Dia udah pergi tadi siang. Ya udah, bye!" poff, kakashi menghilang dan dengan cepat pulang ke rumahnya (takut ada komentar macam-macam lagi).

Sampai di rumah…

Kakashi sedang asik-asiknya baca Icha-Icha yang dia dapet dari Jiraiya yang dikirim lewat pos secara cuma-cuma (untuk promosi sekaligus minta pendapat).

TRING… TRING…

Hape Kakashi kembali berdering dengan nyaringnya.

"Sensei…! sensei…! Hwaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Naruto teriak-teriak sambil nangis.

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Kakashi yang lagi _bad mood_ dengerin suara tuh anak.

"Gue dipecat lagi! Hwaaaa!" tangis Naruto yang bikin bising.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan serentak disertai pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang kenapa dan mengapa Naruto dipecat.

"Gue cuman pake cara membuat tembok yang tadi, tapi ada beberapa batubata jatuh ke lantai satu. Kebetulan tadi bosnya lagi jalan-jalan, trus kejatuhan 4 batubata… hwaaa!" Naruto menjelaskan secara padat, singkat dan jelas (kayak berita-berita di tv aja).

Inner Kakashi: ye… baru sehari dapet kerja udah maen-maen… kayak tuh pekerjaan punya nenek moyang loe aja! Gue aja dari tahun-ketahun, abad-keabad, masih jadi jonin yang setia pada pekerjaannya dan gak berani macam-macam ma pekerjaaan (yah, daripada dihajar ma madam). Eh, dia malah…

"Sensei… gimana donk! Hwaaaa!!!!" tangis Naruto yang memecahkan gendang telinga sang jonin (ngalahin jurusnya ninja-ninja Oto yang di ujian Chuunin).

"Arashii udah tau?"

"Aku telepon, hpnya sibuk terus. Aku SMS, kagak dibales. HWWWAAAA!!!!" Naruto mulai lagi ma tangisannya.

"Yeee… salah sendiri kenapa loe pake acara gaya-gayaan kalo lagi kerja! Ya udah gue mau baca icha-icha dulu! Bye, bye…" kata kakashi lalu menutup telepon dan melanjutkan baca Icha-Icha dengan tenang sementara Naruto sibuk kembali dengan koran yang menumpuk untuk nyari kerja sambil nangis.

Continue dulu ya!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi: gak nyangka, loe bisa dipecat lagi… -ngeledek Naruto-

Naruto: akh, shut up! Loe tuh gimana, sih?! Author geblek yang selalu ngeledek dan ngarang yang nggak-nggak tentang gue! Akh…!!!

Kakashi: hm… kali ini gue juga setuju dan merasa senasib ama loe! Authornya nyebelin, suka bikin yang aneh-aneh untuk gue! Puuu… puuu… puuu… payah!

Enma-chan: ah, kutu kumpret! Suka-suka gue dong… kalo idenya lagi kayak gitu ya… mau diapain lagi?

Naruto: ta… ta… tapi kan… gue gak selalu sial, kan? –terisak-isak-

Kakashi: ya, gitu deh… paling dari dulu yang bisa membuat loe punya pekerjaan cuman keberuntungan yang kebetulan yang cuman sekedar lewat. Hehehehe… -ngejek Naruto-

Naruto: lalalala… -tutup kuping-

Enma-chan: diem ah! Kita baca dulu hasil **REVIEW** yang baru…!

**1. **Untuk **inphsyfreak**:

Enma-chan: Woho! Pasti dong!

Kakashi: tapi janji, jangan sampe aku kena sabaku sousou-nya Gaara…

Enma-chan: emmm… tergantung, sih. Tapi…

Naruto: biarin aja enma! Biar kapok! –masih mendendam karena diejek-

Enma-chan: yo wes… yo wes… lanjut!

**2. **Untuk **Mendiang Wina**:

Enma-chan: hehehe… yang kali ini cepet gak? Sorry bagian Sasuke-nya dikit…

Naruto: hah? Bagian Sasuke cuman dikit?! Yes!!!! Kalo bagian gue banyak, hehehehe… -tawa kemenangan-

Enma-chan: kalo lagi pengen, udah baca fanfic-ku yang 'The Mirror'? Atau 'A Hair Cut'? Atau 'Itachi's Wedding'? (Yak, katanya judulnya salah, jadi udah aku benerin) Yah… sambil nungguin sambungan ini juga kan?

Naruto: emm… **Me**…** Men**… **Mendiang**** Wina**… namamu gak terlalu serem, tuh? –merinding-

Kakashi: … -merinding-

Enma-chan: … -merinding-

**3. **Untuk **ooohhhimisshimsomuch**:

Enma-chan: wak, ini **aqpcrkibatpaqspesialissandsibs**, kan?(apa udah ganti lagi namanya???)

Kakashi: ehem… kayaknya bener, nih… selalu nanyain Kiba terus…

Enma-chan: ngomong-ngomong… selamat, ya dah masuk adf! Kalo gak salah namanya **ibelongkiba**, ya? Emm… emm… ok, Kiba bakalan muncul abisnya Neji dan Hinata –senyuman penuh arti-

Naruto: kayaknya masih lama…

Enma-chan: sok tau!

**4. **Untuk **bluemoon2712**:

Enma-chan: waks, gak rela,ya…

Kakashi: gimana gak rela… orang Gaara dan Akatsuki yang keren bisa dapet pekerjaan kayak gitu!

Enma-chan: tapi, kalo buat Akatsuki emang sengaja, sih…

Naruto: tapi… Hinata-chan… aku gak rela dia kerja ma Neji…

Enma-chan: relain aja lagi… mereka kan emang keluarga…

Naruto: iri deh… coba itu aku… hiks…

Enma-chan: ngomong-ngomong **bluemoon 2712** juga masuk adf juga, kan? Selamat, ya! -senyuman yang penuh arti-

Naruto:_ ehm… boleh minta nomer hp gak?_ –bisik-bisik-

Enma-chan: ketawan kau, ya! Mau minta nomer ke kakakku tersayang –sejak kapan?- lagi! Puh, aku aja belom punya…

Naruto: bodo amet!

Enma-chan: gerrrrrr…. –mukul kepala Naruto-

Kakashi: … -asik baca Icha-Icha-

Naruto: puhh… ok… the last **REVIEW**… -benjol-

Enma-chan: … -seharusnya aku yang ngomong!-

**5. **Untuk (kak) **Nice**??!!!:

Enma-chan: ahhhhhhhh!!!!!???? Ini kan Kak **Nice**-nya adf, kan??? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan? –pingsan-

Naruto: wak, enma pingsan! –panik-

Kakashi: biarin aja… nanti juga bangun… kalo nggak gue kasih kemenyan, eh aku juga udah siapin petinya kok! –sambil baca Icha-Icha-

Enma-chan: enak aja aku dikasih kemenyan ma peti, emang aku dah mati! Emm… btw, thanks ya, kak **Nice **dah nge-**REVIEW**… tapi kok lupa ma aku, aku kan…

Naruto: udah lupain aja! Author kayak gitu aja diinget inget! Huh! –dijitak-

Enma-chan: ya udah… Naruto, goblok aja kerjaannya dendam terus! Oh, user name-ku itu… **eunike (adf)**/ **Mokona Modoki (AllofCLAMP)**/ **Fye d. Flourite (ARPIF)**… hehehe… sekarang udah kenal belom?

Naruto: uagh… namanya banyak amet! Gak kurang banyak?

Enma-chan: masih banyak lagi, mau disebutin?

Kakashi: gak usah ah, berisik…

Naruto: sebutin aja!

Kakashi: gak… berisik dengernya!

Naruto: sebutin… Sebutin… SEBUTIN… **SEBUTIN!!!!!**

Enma-chan: akh, urusai Naruto, Kakashi! Bagi para pembaca, maaf kalau ceritanya bakalan terhambat karena banyaknya tugas-tugas, pr-pr, dan ulangan-ulangan yang diperkirakan akan datang membanjiri meja belajar dan membuat kamar dapet banjir dadakan ataupun banjir kiriman setiap tahunnya (ah, terlalu bertele-tele amet!).

Kakashi: enma_, gue kasih tips dapet __**REVIEW **__banyak…_ -bisik-bisik-

"tapi inget lo! Tetep **REVIEW**, ya! Kalo nggak, gue hajar pake chidori!"

Naruto: kalo kayak begituan sih gak bakal ada yang nge-**REVIEW**! Gini nih caranya… "Pengen tau lebih jauh tentang sang author? Pengen tau fanfic baru yang dibuat? Atau… pengen tetep tau kelanjutan nih fanfic? Ketik aja **Reg spasi REVIEW**, kirim ke **08179974735**. SMS yang kamu dapet, langsung dari hape aku. Inget, **Reg spasi REVIEW**, kirim ke **08179974735**." Gimana… bagus gak sensei, enma?

Kakashi: … kebanyakkan ng-copy iklan…

Enma-chan: argh… Naruto… loe tuh bodoh ya itu kan no hp gue!!!! –marah-marah-

Naruto: mang kenapa? –masang tampang orang goblok-

Enma-chan: ugh… dodol! Kalo ada yang iseng gimana? –jitak Naruto-

Naruto: aduh… sakit! Ya, hajar aja biar kapok! Susah amet! –ngomel-

Kakashi: loe tuh emang dasarnya bodoh… jaman sekarang tuh banyak orang jahat berkeliaran…

Naruto: ya Kakashi-sensei udah mulai ceramahnya! Fuh… yang penting kalo sms yang bener… kalo mau nanya silahkan, asal jangan dibuat mainan, ok?

Enma-chan: bener jug aloe, Naruto! Tapi, terserah aja deh… Emm… daripada iklannya Naruto mendingan gini aja… "Kalian semua liat kan di kiri bawah fanfiction ini, khan? Klik aja tuh kotak dan **REVIEW**!" Cepat, singkat, jelas dan gampang kan? Bye…


	4. Lee's Job

**Chapter 5: Lee's Job**

"BRUAKKKKKK"

"BUKKK"

"WAKKK"

Wuah, ribut banget di kamar Kakashi… ada apaan sih?

Wohoo… ternyata tuh jonin lagi nyari penutup kuping. Mau tau kenapa? Tanya kenapa!

Ok… kalo diintip-intip ke laporannya Kakashi di Chapter 1, ternyata waktunya wawancarain LEE!!! Wak, pantes aja dia nyariin penutp kuping.

Yak, Kakashi udah nemuin penutup kuping, tapi kelihatannya bawaanya banyak banget, sampe-sampe bawa tas untuk kemah segala!

Wuh, inilah bawaannya sang jonin aneh: penutup kuping, toa (waks, tuuk apaan tuh?), 15 kunai, 5 buku Icha-Icha (duh, keterlaluan banget…), bom, dinamit (inilah contoh-contoh calon teroris), de-el-el…

Ok, udah ngintip bawaannya Kakashi, kan? Sekarang kita mulai _**'Catatan Si Lee'**_…

"Yak waktunya berangkat!" kata Kakashi yang udah ngerasa puas ma bawaannya yang super berat itu. Yak, dengan PD-nya si jonin bawa barang yang berat itu jalan terbungkuk-bungkuk (mirip banget ma kakek-kakek tua yang lagi jalan pake tongkat) di depan umum plus baca Icha-Icha yang baru dia beli.

Yak, Kakashi pun sampe di rumah Lee. Kelihatannya Lee sudah siap sama limo-nya (walah… mang di Konoha ada yang jual mobil limo?).

Di dalam limo…

"_Emm… kayaknya aku merasa ada hawa yang tidak asing lagi di sini…"_

"Eh, Lee, coba kau lihat ke luar limo!"

"Lah… ada apa Guy-sensei? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Lee dan membuka pintu.

"Eh, enggak. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang mencarimu…" dengan sekejap Lee pun keluar dari limo dan…

"Wah… Kakashi-sensei!!!"

"Oh, Lee… kau di situ rupanya!" Kakashi pun berjalan ke arah Lee.

"Nee… ada apa Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mewawancarai kamu sebagai laporan untuk madam. Jadi…"

"Wah, tentang apa?! Emang Godaime juga suka musik Rock?"

"Heh, omongan orang tua tuh jangan dipotong… mana mungkin madam suka Rock, aku kesini untuk nulis laporan pekerjaan orang-orang, tau!"

"Emm… ya udah kalo gitu ayo masuk ke limo. Eh, Guy-sensei juga ikut loh!" Kakashi langsung jantungan dalam sekejap, dan sadar dalam sekejap.

Kembali ke dalam limo…

"_Hem, Lee lama sekali di luar. Jangan-jangan…"_

"Ah, Guy-sensei! Lama nunggunya, ya?"

"Lee, lama sekali kau di luar, kau bertemu sama siapa?"

"Tenang kok, sensei… aku gak ketemu sama orang jahat kok!"

" Trus sama siapa?"

"Kakashi-sensei, ayo cepet masuk!" Kakashi pun segera tersadar setelah denger suara cempreng nan kerasnya Lee dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Hah?! Kakashi… kau…"

"Hai… apa kabar Guy?"

"Yak, rival nomer satu gue ikut ke konsernya Lee?! Baru tau gue kalo Kakashi suka Rock…"

"Enak aja… mending baca Icha-Icha daripada denger musik Rock."

"Gini, loh, Guy-sensei… Kakashi-sensei ke sini untuk wawancarain seputar pekerjaan aku."

"Wah, selain jadi Anbu kau juga jadi reporter, ya. Perkenalkan aku Maito Guy, menejernya Lee." Guy memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya narsis nan norak-nya, rasanya mau muntah, deh…

"Cuih, ngapain gue jadi reporter. Kerjaan gue aja gajinya gede, gue disuruh madam tau! Emmm…o iya Guy, bukannya kamu ada misi hari ini?"

"Tau dari mana? Siapa? Kapan? Dan kenapa?"

"Ya… tanya kenapa! Dari Iruka. Dia nyariin kamu loh!"

"Wah, jangan-jangan aku lupa kasih surat ke Iruka…"

"Yah… MayBe Yes… MayBe No… siapa yang ngerti?"

"Uhh… kalo gitu Lee, aku ke tempatnya Iruka dulu, kau terus aja ke konser nanti aku nyusul!"

"Gu…Guy… Guy-sensei…"

"L… Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Sensei…"

"Lee… jaga diri baik-baik, ya…"

"Guy-sensei… jangan lupakan aku…"

"Lee…"

"Sensei…"

Yak, background gambar matahari terbenam di pantai yang airnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari pun mulai muncul dalam sekejap (ya ampun, rasanya mau ketawa guling-guling).

"Woy, udah, gak usah pake gaya-gayaan… Guy cepet pergi, ditungguinnya lama." Kakashi melepaskan pegangan tangan Lee dan Guy.

"Lee…!!!!!"

"Sensei…!!!!"

Setelah melewati rintangan, Guy dan Lee pun berhasil dipisahkan disertai banjir hebat yang berasal dari tangisan dua orang super duper aneh itu. Lee masuk ke limo dan menuju konser sedangkan Guy ke tempat Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei, kok Guy-sensei lama, ya?" kata Lee yang sebentar lagi mau tampil.

"Eng… apa? Aku gak denger?" kata Kakashi.

Lee kaget, dia ngira kalo kuping Kakashi udah budeg. Tapi, dia sadar kalo Kakashi pake penutup kuping.

"Kakashi-sensei… KOK GUY-SENSEI LAMA BANGET?????" kata Lee keras-keras.

"Lho, seharusnya aku kan gak denger suaranya Lee. Padahal aku pake penutup kuping yang sudah teruju coba sehingga tidak bisa denger teriakan 1 milyar monyet sekalipun. Aneh…" kata kakashi.

"Hehehe… penutup kupingnya udah kulepas…"

Lee dan Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara ternyata…

"GUY-SENSEI!!!!!"

"LEEEE!!!!"

Yak, kedua orang gila yang baru keluar dari 'RS SUMBER WARAS' di Grogol pun saling berpelukan (yuck!!!).

"Duh, ternyata Guy mengembilnya dengan kecepatan taijutsu miliknya. Sial…" Kakashi ngomel-ngomel dalam hati.

"Ok, kalau gitu ayo mulai konsernya, LEE!!!!" kata Guy disertai kata-kata 'semangat masa muda'-nya itu, loh!

"Baik, Guy-sensei. Doakan aku!" kata Lee disertai semangat api yang membara yang keluar dari matanya (hebatnya, matanya kagak kebakar!).

Diem-diem Kakashi ngintip ke panggung lewat tirai yang menutupi belakang panggung, tempat dimana mereka berada.

"Bujug… gile bener muridnya si Guy…" Kakashi terkaget-kagetnya ngeliatin penonton yang nonton konser Lee.

"Duh, kuping gue bisa budeg ini!" piker Kakashi. Liat aja 5 speker segede gajah, 2 layar segede gajah di tuh ruangan yang super gede. Belom lagi penontonnya, penuh abis, coy! (duh, manggil guru Fisika gue, ya? –pak Coy-) 500 tiket aja abis, 700 tiket nonton di luar ruangan (pake layar) abis! Buset… harus dapet 'The KonohaGakure Record' dari madam, nih!

"Eh, tunggu sebentar… di 10 kursi VIP ada berapa orang, ya? Satu tiket VIP kan sama aja kayak harganya N95…" gumam Kakashi. Dia pun melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Hah?! Bujug juga tuh orang pada!" jerit Kakashi. Karena yang nonton…

Godaime: (boong!) but, katanya si Guy dia emang langganannya konser Lee!

Itachi+Sasuke: wah, kalo Uchiha sih kayaknya pikiran mereka sudah (sangat) gila, seleranya rendah banget!

Naruto: ah, si Kyuubi ini emang…

Genma: wak, WTF?! Gak mungkin!

Sandsibs: buset… tiga-tiganya dateng, bo!

Guy: huh, cepet banget dia duduk ke situ!

"Lho, Kakashi-sensei gak duduk di tempat VIP? Konsernya mau mulai, loh. Guy-sensei aja dah duduk…" kata Lee yang dateng bersama temen-temen band-nya (nama band-nya 'SUPERIOR ROCK').

Kakashi pun cepet-cepet duduk di tempatnya, kursi VIP. Sebelah kiri Itachi dan kanan Guy.

"Guy, kembaliin penutup kuping gue dong…" Kakashi memohon.

"Gak! Enak aja. Disuruh wawancarain Lee berarti harus denger konsernya juga, dong!" kata Guy dan melempar penutup kuping yang tak berdosa itu ke belakang sehingga Kakashi tak tau ada di mana letaknya.

"Huh, padahal aku beli mahal tau!" ngomel Kakashi dalam hati. Dia denger Itachi ketawain dia dengan tawa cempreng kayak kuntilanak yang ada di pohon mangga didepan rumah tetangga gue (cuman, kagak ada hantunya) dan tawa ala monyet (Naruto) yang lepas dari Ragunan dan duduk disebelahnya Guy.

Yak, konser pun dimulai…

-x-x-x-x-**sensor**-x-x-x-x-

Parental Guide: maaf konser disensor karena terlalu banyak teriakan yang menyebabkan para pembaca sekalian budeg dalam sedetik dan kekerasan fisik seperti membanting microphone, kursi, meja, de-el-el yang dilakukan oleh penonton yang terlalu antusias dan tak cocok dilihat anak-anak dibawah 17 tahun (wak, kalo gitu aku juga gak boleh dung…).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setelah konser selesai, kuping Kakashi pun sudah merah dan budeg selama sejam, semua yang duduk di kursi VIP pun ke belakang panggung untuk foto-foto bersama band SUPERIOR ROCK yang tampangnya persis (apa lebih?) banget dengan Lee dan Guy (iich… jijik!).

Yak, karena Kakashi udah penasaran banget ma orang-orang yang mau ngeluarin biaya yang super mahal cuman untuk nonton konser yang gila kayak gitu, mulailah Kakashi wawancarain mereka…

Yang pertama… madam!

"Bocah. Denger, ya… gue emang suka Rock, apalagi yang nyanyi band SUPERIOR ROCK, keren abis!" seru Tsunade.

"Eng… apalagi buat latihan untuk mukul loe!" sambung Tsunade yang membuat Kakashi lari ngibrit.

Yang kedua… Uchiha!

"Well… tadinya mau ngajak Akatsuki yang lain, tapi my otouto nolak, sih. Katanya buang-buang uang…" kata Itachi sok keren.

"Lah, Sasuke suka lagu ROCK?" nah, inilah pertanyaan Kakashi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu!

"Emm… ini rahasia, ya. Semenjak dari Oto, aku dipaksa Oro untuk jadi bintang Rock di situ, katanya suaraku bagus." Sasuke malu, Kakashi dan Naruto -yang nggak sengaja denger- langsung ketawa terguling-guling.

Yak, yang ketiga… Naruto!

Abis ketawain Sasuke dan sempet dapet tonjokan dari Uchiha kecil itu, akhirnya Kakashi wawancarain Naruto.

"Walah, aku emang langganan ke sini, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya duduk di kursi VIP!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Em, pasti maksa ke Yondaime, ya?"

"Wuh, tadinya sih maksa, cuman kagak dikasih. Tapi aku dapet tiket gratis dari Lee karena jadi penonton setia. Hehehe…" tawa Naruto senang.

Ok, karena emang udah kagak waras, ya… yang keempat… Genma!

"Ok, aku diundang ma Gaara. Em, lagipula aku emang udah beli kaset perdananya dan bagus kok! Aku emang suka Rock, udah, ya…" kata Genma menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin Kakashi tanyakan dalam sekali jawab.

Yah, yang kelima… Sandsibs?

"Well, em, Gaara… kamu suka ma musik Rock?" tanya Kakashi gugup, takut di-sabaku sousou.

"… sebagai latihan untuk menjalankan misi, itu cukup bagus…" dijawab singkat.

"Eh, begini… kalo Temari sendiri suka?"

"Ehm, lumayan…"

"Eng… Kakashi sini, deh!" kata Kankurou.

"Apa…?"

"_Eh, Kakashi, sebenernya kakakku yang satu intu juga mau ngajak Shika tapi gak jadi."_ Kankurou bisik-bisik.

"_Well, kenapa? Mereka dah jadian kan?"_ mulai ngegosip.

"_Tadinya dia nangis si Shika gak ikut, hampir aja dia ngerubuhin semua pohon di rumah…"_

"_Wah, terus… terus…?" _sambil nyatet.

"_Gaara kesel kalo Temari gak jadi ikut soalnya udah janji ma Genma, akhirnya berantem deh…"_

"_Walah… siapa yang menang?"_

"_Of curse Gaara! Temari hampir di-sabaku sousou ma Gaara, jadi dia nyerah,"_

"_Bagus... bagus… loe gak nolongin?"_

"_Ngapain? Puh, daripada kena amarah Gaara gue memilih diam,"_

"_Wohoo, sadisnya…" _pikir Kakashi sambil terus nyatet.

"Heh, Kankurou! Nge-gosip terus, giliran foto, nih!" bentak Temari.

"Buset… tuh orang kalo teriak kayak toa…"

"Kakashi ngomong apa?" tanya Gaara plus Temari.

"Nothing… cuman tadi ada kucing lewat…"

Yang terakhir (tentunya)… Guy!

"Tentunya aku harus bersama Lee dimana pun dia konser dong!" ngomong dengan gaya narsisnya.

Ya, ya, ya… karena Kakashi gak minat wawancarain Guy, maka berakhirlah wawancara Kakashi.

"Ok, dengan berakhirnya wawancara tadi, berakhir jugalah waktu aku untuk merekam pekerjaan Lee. Ok, see you!" kata Kakashi sambil naik ke mobilnya madam.

"Tunggu dulu Kakashi-sensei! Kau belum mengambil souvenir-nya!" teriak Lee sambil lari gaya slow emotion ke arah mobilnya madam dan memberikan souvenir langka.

"A… arigatou…" kata Kakashi, mobil pun melaju.

Di mobil…

"Heh, bocah, kau kok mensensor bagian konsernya?" kata Tsunade marah.

"Heh? Em… well, kan di UU gak boleh merekam tanpa izin…"

"Ya, gue dah izinin tau!" yak, mulailah suara melebihi toa bergema.

"Yah, daripada itu…souvenir yang dikasih Lee yang terkenal langka itu aku kasih ke madam aja, deh. Tapi, aku langsung dianter ke rumah dan gak ada yang namanya dimarah-marahin. Aku cape banget neh!" sogok Kakashi.

"Ok, deh! Supir, cepet ke rumah Kakashi!"

"Ok, sir!"

"Hehehe…" Kakashi tersenyum licik.

Chapter 5 selesai!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Enma-chan: akh, loe pinter nyogok juga!

Kakashi: siapa dulu… gue! Lagipula gue juga kagak suka souvernir-nya, iiiich!

Enma-chan: untung gue gak ikut-ikutan masuk…

Kakashi: eh, kalo tuh kursi VIP kagak penuh semua, udah gue daftarin loe biar ikut nonton!

Enma-chan: please deh ah, masih kecil gitu! Wek! –ngejek-

Kakashi: puuuhhh… ya udah cepet tayangin tuh **REVIEW**!

REVIEW 

Enma-chan: well, thanks untuk semuanya… eng, ngomong-ngomong aku pengen nyoba bikin ulang The Mirror biar lebih panjang lagi, pada setuju gak?

Kakashi: jawab via **REVIEW**, ok?

Enma-chan: ya… ya…? Okay, kutunggu jawabannya!


	5. Tenten's Job

**Chapter 4: Tenten's Job**

A/N: map bagi para pembaca yang kebingungan gara-gara chapter yang kebalik. Seharus-na ini jadi chapter ke4, karena kegoblokan en kepikunan si author yang lupa nge-cek en langsung ngambil chapter sesuka hati. Gomen… gomen… (--')

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari ini Kakashi bangun sangat bersemangat. Karena dia bakal wawancarai Tenten yang baru aja dikabarin naik pangkat jadi kepala pelayan di tuh restaurant. Jadi Kakashi bela-belain kagak sarapan biar perut keroncongan sampe di tuh restaurant (inner Kakashi: paling gue dikasih makanan sampe situ. Hehehehehe…).

Inilah… _**'Catatan Si Tenten'**_!

Kakashi berjalan ke situ, dia gak berani cepet-cepet karena membuang-buang tenaga. Walaupun perut keroncongan, tetep aja gayanya (diusahakan) tetep terlihat keren biar gak kelihatan lemes (bukannya setiap hari tampangnya Kakashi lemes?).

Sampe di tempat Tenten kerja…

"Ohayou Kakashi!" kata Tenten menyambut Kakashi.

"Oh, pagi Tenten. Selamet ya atas kenaikan pangkatmu!" Kakashi mengucapkan selamat kepada Tenten.

"Kakashi ayo masuk! Karena Kakashi nanti mau wawancarain aku, makannya gratis, deh! Aku dah siapin kue yang enak, nih…" kata Tenten disertai senyum Kakashi (inner Kakashi: asyik, makan gratis! Hehehehe…).

Kakashi makan buanyak kue kayak orang kagak makan selama 7 tahun. Dalam sekejap, 3 kue yang paling gede ludes dimakan ma dia. Semua yang ada disitu sampe melihat Kakashi dengan tampang aneh dan kameramen pengganti pun merekam semua itu diem-diem pake handycamnya Kakashi (inner Tenten: moment seperti ini sangat bagus untuk disebarluaskan!).

"Tenten, kok kelompok loe gak ada yang dateng untuk ngerayain keberhasilan loe?" tanya Kakashi kekenyangan dan membiarkan orang tak dikenalnya merekam pake handycamnya.

"Mereka udah dateng kemaren… kita ngerayain pesta besar-besaran. Gue ngundang Tsunade-sama, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dll… pas mau ngundang Naruto ma Kakashi, dilarang ma Tsunade sama," kata Tenten disertai raut muka Kakashi yang seakan-akan ingin mengatakan, dasar-kau-madam-sialan-!!!

"Ya udah. Kita mulai aja!" kata Kakashi setengah jam kemudian setelah hampir 20 pelayan di situ menenangkan Kakashi yang marah (susah sih kalo Kakashi lagi marah).

"OK, deh!" kata Tenten berjalan ke suatu ruangan diikuti Kakashi yang terus merekamnya.

"Nah, ini ruangan kerjaku," kata Tenten menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Tenten'.

Kakashi pun membuka pintu itu dan…

"Kakashi kenapa bengong?" tanya Tenten melihat Kakashi bengong ditengah pintu.

"Buset! Seumur-umur gue aja belom punya ruang kerja yang segede ruangannya madam. Gile bener…" kata Kakashi ngeliatin tuh ruangan dengan ter-ka-get-ka-get-nya (inner Kakashi: gile, ngalahin kamar gue!).

"Kakashi masuk aja. Gak apa-apa, kok!" kata Tenten.

Kakashi masuk kayak orang yang paling norak (ngalahin Guy) di dunia.

"Wah, lampunya tinggi banget…"

"…"

"Kok pohon palem ada di dalem kamar? Ini, ini, betulan apa imitasi? Kok di pot cuman ada busa, tanahnya mana?"

"…"

"Waaa, jendelanya gede, ya? Terang banget! Tirainya juga bagus! Lembut…"

"Kakashi, sebenernya mau wawancarain aku apa mau niru Guy-sensei yang norak?" kata Tenten yang membuat Kakashi tersadar dan gugup

"Eeemmm, uuummm, gimana, ya?" kata Kakashi yang gugup + kaget denger Tenten ngomong 'Mau niru Guy-sensei?' yang terus mengiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

"Gue 'mau niru' Guy? Gue 'mau niru' Guy?? Gue 'mau niru' Guy???" kata it uterus mengiang-ngiang dalam kepala Kakashi dan muncul bayangan Guy yang lagi mengacungkan jempol sambil menjukkan giginya yang ada sinarnya -yuuck!-

"TIDAKKK!!!" teriak Kakashi disusul tampang aneh dari semua orang disitu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enma-chan: CUUUTTT!!! Kakashi, loe kok gak ngikutin petunjuk di naskah yang udah gue kasih?!

Kakashi: -ngasih tampang pucat+grogi dibilang 'Mau niru Guy-sensei?' langsung pingsan-

Tenten: sory deh, Kakashi… kan cuman bercanda, gak usah diambil hati! –nahan tawa-

Enma-chan: ya udah… kameramen, cepet ambilin air putih, jimat yang paling ampuh, keris, guci kuno, kitab-kitab dan gulungan-gulungan keramat! Biar Kakashi cepet sadar! –duh reme banget, kayak mau ngusir setan atau mau apa ya?-

Setelah 1 setengah jam kagak sadar-sadar juga, ketika kru-kru film 'Me and My Job' pasrah, tim medis dan Sakura yang terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya udah kecapean dan tepar sangking lemesnya –bukannya nolong, malah ikut-ikutan pingsan-, sampe semua makhluk yang tak nampak pun mati akibat upacara pembasmi hantu yang mereka lakukan , akhirnya dipanggil juga Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: ya, ampun… nih bocah jadi nyusahin aja…

Enma-chan: mohon bantuannya, madam… -merunduk dan diikuti kru-kru film-

Tsunade: ok, deh…

Kakashi! Bangun!! Loe belom wawancarain Tenten sampe selesai, kan!

Seketika itu juga…

Kakashi: yes… yes, madam! Aku bakalan selesaikan semuanya! –berdiri sambil hormat ke madam-

semua kru film, sang author, dan semua yang ada di situ (kecuali Kakashi dan Tsunade) mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar. Yak, bengong tepatnya. Sangking gak nyangkanya ngeliatin Kakashi kayak orang mati yang langsung hidup berkat teriakan marah bos-nya.

Tsunade-sama: nah, gitu donk! Kalo gitu, gue pergi dulu, ya! Dan untuk Kakashi, laporannya harus sempurna! –ngeliatin Kakashi dengan memasang mata ganas-

Kakashi: … -langsung masang wajah semangat-

Enma-chan: emm, ya udah kalo gitu 1… 2… 3… ACTION!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kakashi, sekarang kita menuju dapur." kata Tenten yang lebih berhati-hati (takut nyebut kalimat terlarang).

"Ok, deh!" kata Kakashi dengan tampang normal seperti tak ada tragedi kecil-kecilan yang mengakibatkan semua orang ada, tampak maupun tak tampak -hiii…-, ikut kena getahnya.

"Disini khusus dapur untuk membuat roti, kue dan snack yang ada pada menu. Semua bahannya ditaruh dilemari besar itu dan kulkas. Alat-alatnya ditaruh di kotak aluminium khusus dan piringnya ditaruh dirak atas…" Tenten menjelaskan panjang lebar sampe Kakashi ngantuk.

"Ohh… emmm… bagus, lanjutkan," kata Kakashi (inner Kakashi: cepet… gue udah laper dan ngantuk, neh!).

"Sekarang, ini tempat untuk membuat roti, kue dan snack." Tenten berkata sambil ngambil kue manis untuk Kakashi beserta jus. Dengan begitu, kini giliran kameramen yang menggang handycam.

"Enak… mmm, Tenten, kenapa dapurnya harus beda?" tanya Kakashi sambil makan.

"Kalo disitu dapur untuk buat adonan, kalo disini ya untuk memanggang adonan itu," kata Tenten dan mengajak semuanya ke dapur di sebelahnya.

"Kalo ini dapur untuk membuat segala macam makanan. Karena itu tempatnya luas," Tenten pun mulai menunjukan letak-letak barangnya sedangkan Kakashi malah asik makan.

"Itu gudang apaan?" tanya Kakashi yang nggak sengaja ngeliatin sebuah gudang (karena tulisannya 'gudang') dengan penuh hawa hantu penasaran –ya, enggaklah!-.

"Itu gudang anggur. Segala macam anggur ada disitu. Dari yang murahan sampe yang berharga milyaran" kata Tenten, "Mau masuk?".

"Ng… nggak, deh… makasih," kata Kakashi yang udah mulai merasakan aura-aura kesialan yang didatangkan ma setan-setan.

Setelah acara bedah dapur, kita semua beserta kru-kru film, Sakura dan tim medis (yang udah bangun) makan malam disini GRATIS! –hehehehe-

"Nah, karena udah selesai, gue pamit dulu. Mau ngasih wawancaranya ke madam. Bye!!!" kata Kakashi disambut lambaian tangan Tenten.

Sesampainya di ruangannya Tsunade-sama dan sesudah dia menonton wawancara tersebut…

"Kakashi, loe malu-maluin aja, ya! Udah jonin cuman dibilang kalimat itu saja udah pingsan! Tapi… untung ada gue!" kata Tsunade-sama sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya Kakashi pake palu yang biasa dipake kuli.

"Gomen… gomen... gue masih trauma. Lagipula dia juga rival gue…" kata Kakashi gak mau kalah.

"Ya udah, apa kata loe deh! Cakra gue udah mau abis gara-gara nyembuhin loe," kata Tsunade-sama (loh, mbak, bukannya udah lama hal itu terjadi?).

"Hehehehe… berarti gak ada pukulan untuk nyampe ke rumah!" kata Kakashi dalam hati, tapi diluar terlihat senyum-seyum sendiri.

"Ngapain loe senyum-senyum?" tanya Tsunade-sama, "Ngejek gue ya? Tenang aja… gue masih punya tenaga buat loe, kok!".

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga yang dikeluarkan Tsunade-sama, akhirnya Kakashi bisa sampe di rumahnya dengan keadaan setengah hangus.

Chapter 4 selesai!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tenten: wuh… susah juga ngomong ma Kakashi…

Enma-chan: yak… gitu deh… sorry tadi tuh anak ngerepotin, ya…

Tenten: nggak kok. Malah aku yang salah…

Enma-chan: udah, gak apa-apa kok! Yah… maklumin aja… dari dulu, Kakashi ma Guy kan rival, jadi…

Tenten: ups… orangnya dateng!

Kakashi: wuh, tadi banyak banget orang-orang dari RS pada tepar. Emang ada apaan sih?

Enma-chan: emm… nothing…

Kakashi: yang bener?

Tenten: bener kok! Yang penting sekarang kita ngebahas **REVIEW**…

Enma-chan: ok, kita bahas **REVIEW** chapter 3 en 4!

**1. **Untuk **Mendiang Wina**:

Enma-chan: ehem… mengenai kuli bangunan itu…

Tenten: kuli? Siapa?

Kakashi: kemaren Naruto dapet job jadi kuli, cuman dah dipecat

Tenten: kasihan… tapi, kenapa harus kuli?

Enma-chan: tadinya bingung mau diapain tuh anak… tapi, gak tau kenapa inget ma nak tetangga jadi kepikiran kayak gituan deh…

Tenten: selanjutnya aku!!!!

Kakashi: abis kamu kan si Lee…

Enma-chan: diamlah… -badmood-

**2. **Untuk **Inuzuka Aufa**:

Enma-chan: Kiba kesayanganmu lagi dipikirin ceritanya –bingung-

Tenten: Aufa suka Kiba-kun ya?

Kakashi: yup, bukan suka lagi… tapi pacarnya Kiba

Tenten: oh, gitu… -anguk-anguk-

**3. **Untuk **Nice**:

Enma-chan: kak Naix!!! –julukan dari kak Leon-

Kakashi: kebanyakkan basa basi ntuh!

Enma-chan: ah, masa? Bakat terpendam…

Tenten: itu bukan bakat…

Enma-chan: gomen… gomen… kalo gitu tungguin en **REVIEW** The Mirror Second Version, ya!

**4. **Untuk **Cinamon Cherry**:

Enma-chan: gak suka SasuSaku, ya… -nangis-

Tenten: sabar… sabar…

Kakashi: kalo soal si Gaara juga tuh…

Enma-chan: iya, deh… iya, deh… yang penting lanjut kan?

**5. **Untuk **kagehime07**:

Enma-chan: makacih banget sama pemberitahuan-na!! –terharu-

Kakashi: tua! Kayak gitu mau jadi Author!

Enma-chan: abisan update di skul, jadi buru-buru –nangis-

Tenten: cup, cup, cup…

Kakashi: belalang kuncup… -dijitak enma-

Tenten: jangan nangis dung…

Kakashi:jangan lupa tetep baca terus n **REVIEW**, ya! See you!


End file.
